Benutzer Diskussion:Sword of the Jedi
Hallo Sword of the Jedi! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Sword of the Jedi!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Dark Lord Disku 22:00, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Sword of the Jedi! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kanst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer Fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Bild:saber.gif Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 07:47, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Herzlich Willkommen Nochmal herzlich Willkommen von mir! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest uns nach der Löschung deines Artikels vergessen und wolltest nicht mehr hier arbeiten! Du scheinst dich ja mit dem ganzen Blablabla, Links, Signatur, Infoboxen etc, auszukennen. Schön. Falls du noch fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer, Boba, Kyle oder Jaina kann ich nur empfehlen. Ich hoffe, dass du bald mit deinem ersten Artikel anfängst. Die Quellen scheinen dir ja nicht zu fehlen und wenn du einen Artikel aus dem Erbe der Jedi-Ritter machen willst, schaue einfach [[Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/NJO-Liste|'hier']] rein, da sind eine ganze Menge Charaktere aufgeführt, die hier fehlen. Trage dich dann am Besten irgendwo ein und sobald der Artikel fertig ist, setzte ein erledigt dahinter! Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 22:34, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) _____________________ Nein, beleidigt war ich nicht, nur beschäftigt. Hatte gerade meine erste Abschlussprüfung und musste lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen. Ich schau mir die Liste mal an und danndurchforste ich mal wieder meine Quellen, ob sich da nicht was passendes findet. Gruß, Sword of the Jedi